


Skinny Love

by FandomLife54



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve, Angst, Arguing, Crying, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve, worried Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLife54/pseuds/FandomLife54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's caught a cold in the harsh winter months so Bucky picks up a few extra shifts to buy him medicine.<br/>Steve doesn't like his best friend having to work so hard just for him. He starts to question if Bucky would be better off without him. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you been working all night out in the snow just to buy me medicine, Bucky?” There was an aggressive edge to the words            that Bucky couldn’t pin what to blame for. </p><p>The man’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Don’t say it like that. What does it matter anyways? I got them. Now unlock the door so you can get better already.”</p><p>“I can’t “get better,” Bucky!” Steve snapped. “You know that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I write Stucky as well. I love this couple. Can't wait for Captain America: Civil War  
> to see Bucky back with Steve. I love Bucky the most. It's gonna be great! Hope the fic is good. Enjoy!

A rigid cough echoed through the small apartment. Steve curled in on himself, wrapping what few blankets and towels they owned around his fragile body.  
Bucky walked over to the bed, moonlight illuminating his features as he carried a bowl of soup to his bedside. Steve’s stare narrowed, watery eyes focusing in on the work uniform poorly hidden under a husky brown jacket.

“You took another extra shift at the docks?” he shouted only to burst into another coughing fit.

“Shh shh, Stevie come on breath. You’re ok.” Bucky soothed as he rubbed circles into the smaller man’s back. “Don’t you worry ‘bout me. Just focus on making it to New Years, got it?”

“But Buck it’s the middle of December and it’s snowing! You’ll catch your death if you keep going out this late. Don’t go, just stay here. Please.” Steve urged as his shaking hand strained to keep its grip on the hem of the man’s jacket.

Barnes never liked seeing his best friend like this, skin paler than usual and glistening in sweat as his lungs wheezed in the icy air. It broke his heart to unlatch the boney fingers but he held them in his hand as he leaned down to face the dazed blond. He breathed warm breath onto Steve’s hand and rubbed it gently, trying to transfer what heat he could before he had to leave. 

Steve wasn’t doing so good. A cold caught him about a week ago and he was only getting worse. Bucky needed to get him medicine soon or he may not last the year. Medicine is expensive, though, so after back-to-back days of begging and groveling, his boss down at the docks managed to squeeze him in a few extra shifts. Whether those hours were convenient or not didn’t phase him in the least. Stevie needed him and he was going to make him better at any cost. 

“I’ll be back in the morning. Sleep.” he nudged, tucking Steve in a little tighter while brushing back the blond locks matted to his clammy forehead. 

The boy was already at the brink of unconsciousness again, energy being sapped away to fight his sickness. As blue eyes lolled to a close, Bucky took the opportunity to sneak a kiss on Steve’s pink cheeks. “I ain’t gonna lose you, punk.” 

~o0o~

James scurried into the apartment the following morning chilled and frosty but content. He held a thin paper bag in his palm securely, hurrying to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. A plastic bottle was pulled from the bag and opened, tiny pills falling into Bucky’s open palm. Barnes crossed the rooms only to be halted as he tried to open the door to their bedroom. He jiggled the handle and pushed a little harder, figuring the cold had stiffened the hinges.The way the knob twisted, Bucky could tell that it was locked. 

“Stevie? Let me in, pal, I have some meds here for ya. Doc says they’ll fix you right up, take care of that cough and everything in just a couple days.” he called, jiggling the knob again. It was silent for a long moment before a weak voice rang from the other side of the door. 

“Have you been working all night out in the snow just to buy me medicine, Bucky?” There was an aggressive edge to the words that Bucky couldn’t pin what to blame for. 

The man’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Don’t say it like that. What does it matter anyways? I got them. Now unlock the door so you can get better already.”

“I can’t “get better,” Bucky!” Steve snapped. “You know that. I get sick every winter and I end up bedridden for weeks. You have to work non-stop just to pay rent without help from my income, which is crap as it is. Even when I’m not sick it’s tough for me to get a decent job thanks to this stupid flimsy body plus the asthma, anemia, scoliosis, and every other damn thing wrong with me!” he roared, arms flailing as his hands motioned up and down his body like Bucky could see him. “Still you come home with a smile, exhausted and aching, and I try to cook something up with what we got but I know you’re still hungry after the food’s all gone. You’re too nice to complain. Just keep grinning like this is the best you’ll ever get. But Bucky, it doesn’t have to be. You don’t deserve to live like this. You’re the sweetest, toughest jerk I know and look at what I’m doing you.” Steve huffed, grunting and clearing his scratchy throat repeatedly.

Steve’s ailments never affected him like this before. Sure he understood he had limits but it never stopped him from being him. They never slowed him down, never made him think twice before stepping up to a bully. But this wasn’t someone else harassing people. This was Steve being an enormous burden on his best friend and he didn’t know what else to do. 

Bucky warily set the medicine and glass of water down beside him on the floor. He didn’t like what Steve was hinting at. 

“What are you saying, Steve?”

“Bucky-” he sighed, “I’m saying that if I wasn’t around, you could get yourself a new roommate. One who could work a good job and pay a fair amount of the rent to a better apartment than this one. There’d be no more extra shifts or wondering if there’s enough meat scraps to shut your stomach up from growling. You could live a better life, Buck. I’m holding you back.” he stated, ignoring the way his voice broke in the end. 

The taller man’s fists balled tightly as his stomach twisted in knots. “So what, I’m just supposed to leave you? Someone else supposed to come and take care of ya? We’re all we got, just you and me. You can’t make it on your own, Rogers. I’m sorry but that’s the God’s honest truth. Plus you can’t ask me to leave you, Stevie, ya can’t. I couldn’t do it. I lo- ... I promised your ma I’d look after you. Besides, I told you before, remember? I’m with you till-”

“I’m at the end of my line, Bucky. You’re not. I know you wouldn’t leave me, that’s why I’m the one who has to go. I’ll find somewhere else to live, it’ll be alright. We’ll both look through the housing section in the paper later, find you some place nice. It’ll be fun, you know, and I could visit you when you're not working or out with gals. And if you’re worried about what you told her, believe me you’ve fulfilled Ma’s promise a thousand times over. We’re both real grateful to have someone like you Buck, but I can’t abuse you like this any longer.” The blond stressed, chest heaving heavily and smiling a little in defeat. “I have to go.”

“No!” Bucky screamed, slamming his palm against the door. “No, no way. Come on, Rogers, think! What the hell would I do in some big, empty apartment without you there waiting for me, huh? I ain’t sweet, either. I secretly like beating up the assholes you pick fights with. Makes me feel strong protecting you plus you know I’m a bit of a showoff. And gals? Steve, the only reason I plan so many double dates is ‘cause I need an excuse to go out with you. Damn it, I spend the whole date pretending it’s just the two of us like I actually worked up the nerve to ask you out properly. I know I must sound like some sassy dame right now, Stevie, but I need to say this. I’ve put it off long enough.”

“Bu- ...Bucky. What’re you-?” the smaller man stammered.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I, James Buchanan Barnes, am in love with you. From the time we were kids and every moment since, I have loved you and wanted to keep you safe by my side forever. To lose you because I don’t want to lose you is such a bittersweet feeling that the thought alone is prompting me to simply kick this door down, plop you on my shoulder, and run till our problems can’t find us. But I won’t do that unless you ask me to. I would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to.” His eyes were shining with sincerity and Steve couldn’t see them, but he still believed him. 

Sniffles and muffled cries seeped through the door. “Bucky, I- I can’t. I can’t do this to you. You’ll end up miserable and come to resent me. I couldn’t handle it if you hated me, Buck. It’d kill me. It’d kill me ‘cause I love you too! I love you so much that I can’t possibly do this to you. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Bucky’s heart bashed against his chest, cheeks burning red and pulse pounding in his ear. Steve loved him back. He wanted to leap up and scream in victory. Steve loved him back! Now that he knew, he definitely wasn't giving in. 

“Stevie, I could never hate you. I might get angry sometimes but that’s just ‘cause you’re driving me up the wall with worry. I don’t want to imagine my life without you so when you’re throwing yourself into danger, I panic. I’m always working myself up wondering if I’ll be fast enough to keep up with you, tough enough to finish your fights, or brave enough to face the world like you can. It scares the hell out of me thinking of what’ll happen if I’m not. If something were to happen to you and I couldn’t do a damn thing. That scares me more than anything.”

“But Bucky,” Steve started again between hiccups, “you deserve-” 

“To hell with what I deserve! I know exactly what I deserve, Rogers, and it’s nowhere near as incredible and perfect as you. Maybe none of this makes sense on paper. So what? I am in love with you and I want to be with you. It’s what I choose and if you really feel even an ounce of what I feel for you, then I’m beggin’ ya, please be patient. You’re gonna be fine. The medicine’ll make you all better and we’ll have ourselves a nice little Christmas here like we do every year. You have’ta trust me on this. I can’t lose you, Stevie. Please. I love you.” 

The soft pouring of snow filled the quiet as Bucky anxiously waited for Steve’s answer. A small click signaled the undoing of the lock and the door peaked open in the slightest.  
Bucky pushed his way in slowly. He gazed down at the small man wheezing faintly in a crumpled pile of blankets on the floor beside the door frame. Ocean blue irises, hesitant and shining with hope, looked up to meet irises of cool grey. Barnes knelt down, sliding his arms around the thin structure of the body and lifting it with ease. 

“Glad I didn’t have to kick the door down. Landlord would have thrown a fit.” Bucky chuckled.

“Sorry.” Steve whispered. 

Steve tucked his head under Bucky’s chin as they made their way to his bed, James ensuring the blond was tightly wrapped in his arms. He laid him down gently and smiled at how the bed hardly dipped under the light weight. As Bucky pulled away, Steve once again latched onto the hem of his jacket, eyes overflowing with emotion. The corner of James’ lips tugged at the edges as he cherished the gesture. 

He leaned down, pecking the blond’s temple with a kiss, before explaining, “I’m just getting your medicine. It’s right outside the door, not too far.”

Steve nodded and let the fabric slip through his fingers as Bucky walked over to the door and retrieved the water and pills, never leaving his sight. He swallowed them swiftly, making the exact face Bucky anticipated for the bitter taste of meds.

“Alright now rest up; doctor’s orders. My shift at the docks starts in a couple of hours and I need sleep.”

“Sleep here.” Steve offered a little too eagerly.

Bucky’s expression broke into a grin. “Sure, pal.”

He removed his heavy coat and work boots then exchanged his work uniform for an old pair of sweatpants and a sweater Steve gave him two Christmases ago. Steve scrabbled in the blankets, struggling to unwrap himself and lend Bucky some of the sheets too. He managed and Barnes slipped under the covers, hovering close to the blond before engulfing him in a huddled mass of warmth. Steve giggled and shifted impossibly closer to the man, burying himself in the embrace as his puffy eyes drifted shut. Bucky could directly feel Steve’s heartbeat in the close space they shares. It lulled him, relieving the pressure and fear that clenched his heart. He dug his nose into the blond's lush hair and fell asleep.


End file.
